


Vid: Here Comes Trouble

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: A little Major Kira/Intendant Kira vidlet.





	Vid: Here Comes Trouble

**Music:**  Here Comes Trouble, by Jem and the Holograms

**Lyrics:** [HERE](https://genius.com/Jem-and-the-holograms-here-comes-trouble-lyrics)

**Download:** [HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mediafire.com%2F%3Fkc2x2g1e2is12d2&t=ZDFjMjBhN2U3NzQ3YTQ5ZWY2YTNkZDk4NDg1ZWYwZThjOWUzMGJhMSxtSUhiYzF6UA%3D%3D&b=t%3AYqvQ6oMExjDHu1moAs2nOg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcosmic-llin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154993485250%2Fsong-here-comes-trouble-artist-jem-and-the&m=1)

 


End file.
